All I Want For Christmas
by Feilyn
Summary: Draco hates Fate. Or Fate's got it in for him. Either way, Harry Potter is about to do a striptease, and Draco is getting dangerously excited...oneshot, HD slash


Heh…luv the H/D one shots…because I'm a review slut, I want you to all go and read my other one-shot 'My Loathing, My Love' and my chapter-fic, 'For Truth'. I did have another one, but I had to delete it :pouts:

This is basically a practice smut thing for me. I hope you enjoy!

_.:All I Want For Christmas:._

_Fate's a bitch_, Draco inwardly bemoaned.

This was true. It was Fate who had pounced on his brain, making him accept Blaise's invitation to the Gryffindor Christmas party (Blaise, the arse, was dating Hermione Granger. They were sickeningly in love). It was Fate who'd made the Light of Truth or Challenge (the wizarding version of Truth or Dare) land on Harry Potter's head, and bloody Fate who had made him choose Challenge. Actually, that could have been the FireWhiskey, but whatever.

Fate had no hand in the actual challenge, however. _That_ one was all Pansy (the disowned Parkinson had hooked up with one Ronald Weasley after the war was over.) Apparently saving a girl's life makes them go all mushy and gross).

"I Challenge thee, Sir Potter, to one strip tease, lasting for a duration of one song."

I will hate this song forever.

"I object to that!"

Draco jerked his head up, hoping against hope that it was _he_ who had said it. But no such luck. Weasley was mock glaring at his girlfriend, who grinned in return, licking her lips.

"Alright, maybe not so much," Weasley replied amongst the hooting and cat-calls from various Gryffindors and Slytherins.

How in the Seven Hells was over a thousand years of House conflict overthrown by a bunch of teenagers?

This was the question being asked by not only Draco but currently jailed Death Eaters (who were under the Imperius Curse, seriously!), the now-dead Voldemort and wizarding scholars with long beards (regardless of sex) and nothing better to do.

Harry Potter (the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One and all-round hero) may or may not have been slightly inebriated. He squinted at Pansy, but then again, he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Are we talking all of my clothes?"

"Every. Single. Item." Pansy emphasized.

Draco stifled a moan as Harry flashed her a grin. "Alright then."

At this announcement Dean Thomas stopped snogging his boyfriend Seamus Finnegan (who didn't see _that_ one coming?), Theodore Nott pulled his hand from beneath Lavender Brown's shirt (both of them denied having any involvement with each other) and Ginny Weasley stopped making eyes at Luna Lovegood (you didn't _actually_ think their relationship was platonic, did you?). In fact, everyone in the room turned to gape at the hot, schmexy, gorgeous, hot boy-shaped sex-god.

Pansy flicked her wand, and a muggle song filled the air.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need…_

Harry wobbled to his feet and began to gyrate to the music. Each movement was so sensual it made Draco's mouth go dry. He lost the ability to speak when Harry grasped the edge of his muscle-back shirt and began to leisurely inch it up his gorgeously sculpted stomach.

_Oh, god, his _pecs

That wasn't the only thing that had Draco unable to speak. The saviour of the wizarding world had an outtie! And from there…a dark trail of hair leading straight into…

In an instant, Draco abandoned all pretence at being the hottest boy at Hogwarts and happily gifted the title to Harry. Well, not publicly, but still.

The shirt was pulled easily over the green-eyed boy's head, ruffling his already untameable hair. It fell into his eyes as he threw the shirt at one of his stunned admirers, making Draco's finger ache to push the gorgeous locks away.

His fingers weren't the only parts of Draco that were aching. The blonde bit his lip and shifted slightly, trying to hide his—

Holy shit, he's going commando!

This was true. Draco found himself unable to even squeak as a widely grinning Harry slipped his thumbs into the belt-loops on his jeans and pulled down one side to show a tantalizing glimpse of bare hip, then the other, revealing the head of a snake drawn so realistically that it took Draco a split second to realise it was a tattoo.

"My finest piece of work," Blaise murmured to Hermione.

Slowly, _god_, so slowly, Harry unbuttoned the front of his jeans. He lifted his arms, pushing his hair back off his face as he moved his hips to the music. This caused the jeans to slip down his thighs, uncovering an expanse of golden skin and—

_Merlin, Mordred and Morgana!_

Draco swallowed, a largely useless gesture as now both his mouth _and_ throat were totally devoid of moisture. He'd thought he was big, but Harry was…

There were no words. It wasn't like Harry was _huge_ or anything, but…he definitely wasn't small.

Hooting and cat-calls caused the raven-haired teen's grin to widen and Draco to growl low in his throat. Luckily the mix of encouraging voices and the music drowned the sound out.

Then the jeans were at Harry's ankles and with a sharp kick they were flying off to some other adoring fan (he wasn't wearing any shoes). His eyes locked with Draco's as the green-eyed boy struck a proud pose.

_All I want for Christmas…_

_Is you…_

Draco surreptitiously cast a Cooling Charm on himself, sighing in relief as his erection went down. The entire room degenerated into a mix of screams and clapping as Harry unashamedly claimed his clothes back from the two girls currently attempting to inhale them.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Pansy yelled over the noise. Somehow during the evening she'd taken control of the game, if not the entire party. "Harry, put your clothes and sit down, it's your turn to charm the Light."

Harry obeyed immediately, flicking his hand at the Light as he got dressed. It spun its way around the circle, faster and faster before coming to an abrupt stop over Hermione's head. She gulped, looking up.

"Truth," she said faintly, reaching into the middle of the circle for a shot of Veritaserum. She threw it back, nodding at Harry.

He grinned, sitting back down next to Ginny. "Pray tell, Milady Granger, when I say the word secret what is foremost in your mind?"

Hermione grimaced. "Harry's gay."

"No!" This exclamation from Parvati Patil was echoed by any girl who was the slightest bit straight.

Draco's mind was reeling. He took in the widened grin slapped across Harry's face and understood in an instant._ He planned this. He probably told Hermione tonight so it was at the front of her mind. _

Everyone was fairly drunk, however, so after the girls had stopped crying, the incident was immediately forgotten. Hermione flicked her wand and Draco made himself dizzy as he watched the Light spin around and around and around and…

Wait it had stopped spinning. Draco realised with a start that his gaze was fixed somewhere over the top of his head.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "It's me!"

"Well done, Drake," Pansy drawled. "Next time we'll do colours. Truth or Challenge, love."

"Challenge," he said immediately. There was no way he was going to let _anyone_ know his biggest secret or anything like that.

Hermione tapped her index finger against her lips before allowing an evil smirk worthy of any Slytherin to cross her lips. "Who's up for some boy on boy action?" she asked the group.

The resulting cheer was deafening.

"Alright then! Well, Sir Malfoy, I Challenge thee to snog one Sir Potter. For so long as you do so choose."

_shit. _

_Shit. _

_SHIT!_

Harry grinned at him, curling his tongue behind his teeth in a way that made him look like _such_ a slut and so utterly desirable that Draco felt his cock twitch. "What's the matter, Malfoy? You afraid to catch the gay-bug or something?"

This was utterly ludicrous, seeing as the entire school population knew that Draco was bi.

"A Malfoy fears nothing," Draco declared, prowling across the circle on his hands and knees. There was a flicker of…something behind those brilliant green eyes and then Draco couldn't see them anymore because he'd closed his own and claimed Harry's lips as his.

The raven-haired teen moaned as Draco bit his bottom lip gently, sucking it in-between his teeth before plunging his tongue into the hot cavern that was Harry's mouth.

The Boy-Who-Lived anchored his hands behind Draco's neck, pulling him back and on top of him. It was Draco's turn to groan as his erection rubbed up against Harry's _very_ obvious cock.

It was Harry who broke the kiss in the end, grinning up at Draco with kiss-swollen lips. "You have to spin the Light," he whispered.

"Ungh?"

"The game, Draco. Truth or Challenge. You have to spin the Light."

"Screw the light."

"I'd really rather not. But if _you_ were offering…"

Draco blinked. "Are you saying…"

Harry rolled his eyes, struggling to a sitting position and spilling Draco onto the ground. "You. Me. Upstairs. Now."

"I can most definitely agree with that," Draco replied breathlessly. Harry grabbed his hand, and accompanied by whistles and hoots from the other students, he allowed himself to be led upstairs to Harry's dormitory.

_.:All I Want For Christmas:._

Clothes were shed and thrown away as the two boys, attached at the lips (and the hips, if truth be told) stumbled and fell onto Harry's bed.

"Why…me?" Draco gasped as Harry laved a particularly sensitive place on his neck.

"Why not you?" Harry countered, working his way down Draco's chest to his nipple. He teased it lightly, nipping it with his teeth as his hand pinched and twisted the other one. Draco moaned, arching his back and inadvertently pressing his erection against Harry.

The younger boy grinned, slowly curling his hand around Draco's cock. The blonde cry out sharply, hips bucking up as Harry worked his erection.

Draco would have to have said he lasted for hours against Harry's talented hand, but the fact of the matter was that Draco, being a teenaged boy, had little to none self control. As soon as Harry slid lower and took him into his mouth, it only took one good, hard _suck_ before Draco came, moaning long and loud. Harry swallowed it all and gasped a few seconds later. It was then Draco realised, as Harry came on the bed, that his emerald-eyed lover had been jerking himself off.

In the after-math of their passion, the two boys curled up against each other.

"God, I love magic," Harry murmured in reference to the wonder of cleaning charms.

Draco laughed a little in response. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

The raven-haired teen wriggled against Draco. "Speaking of, what do you want? As a gift, I mean?"

The blonde yawned, murmuring sleepily in reply – "Nothing I don't already have."

"Oh?"

"You, you twat!"

_.:All I Want For Christmas:._

_All right, my first Christmas fic! Hope you enjoyed. The quality kind of deteriorated at the end because I wanted to post it before Christmas Day (New Zealand time). But whatever. YAY IT'S CHRISTMAS!_


End file.
